Reflections From A Loss of Love
by Supreme Dictator of the World
Summary: Warnings: Slight Shounenai! No sex or anything but slight shounenai. As in two guys love each other deeply. Okay now that's over. This story is about Naruto's life without Sasuke there. Why he isn't there. You have to read the AN to find out! Oneshot!


**A/N: The Plot: Sasuke went on mission and came back brainwashed.**

**The people that did this said that Sasuke would end up even worse if Naruto contacted him anymore. So these are Naruto's thoughts on his life now that his lover is gone!!!**

**The Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!!! But I do own an alternate universe that says I rule the world, a.k.a my mind !**

**Enjoy the show!**

What do I see when I look in the mirror, I don't know what I see. I don't know what I am anymore. I don't even know if I ever really knew. When I look in the mirror I see an empty soul waiting for life. That's what I see in the mirror, something meaningless and full of sorrow that I've become ashamed of. That is why there are no mirrors in my house, I can't stand to look at this pitiful creature that I have become day after day. I destroyed them, the mirrors that is, I couldn't take it anymore. I just smashed them with a sledge hammer one after the other until I couldn't see my lifeless reflection anymore.

I remember when I used to love my reflection, that's why I had so many mirrors in the first place. But, that was when he was with me. I felt pretty just walking around my house because he was occupying this world. His sweet-smelling breath was filling the air around me at that particular time of the day. That's what kept me going until the last second when it all ended. He was taken away from me and I was taken away from myself. My beauty and hopes and dreams all scattered, running away with him while I slowly turned into a creature with no heart. Even after he went away I wasn't all that bad. I still talked to my friends and such. I still had a life. But, now my life is so nonexistent that it feels like those once painful memories that have made me numb with agony are someone else's. I see them now from an outsiders point of view. Evidence that I am slowly breaking down,further now.

My friends are disappearing,and the only things that I have left is my body and this one traumatizing dream that is the only memory that I know that I see from my point of view. The memory is the first time that he looked at me. I mean really looked at me. Like I was human, like I was real, like I was the only one that he ever had and ever would set his eyes on. I know I should feel something when I talk of him or that dream but not once have I shed a tear since that day. Another reason, I don't look in the mirror, when I look into my eyes I see into my soul. I search for the reason I can't cry anymore only to be met with rejection and uncovered memories that make me feel even more numb. I have been to psychiatrist after psychiatrist trying to regain my life and composure, but none of them help.

They start asking questions that don't need to be asked, questions that are too personal to even explain why I can't tell them the answer. I am not a test subject, I am a monster trying to become human again in order to feel like I felt when he looked at me that first time. That first look will haunt me even when I die and am even further away from him than I am now. Whenever I see him I think about his life now, I hope that he is happy and I hope that he doesn't remember anything of the life he used to lead. Once I said hi to him, hoping that he would remember me, but he just looked at me like I was crazy. I could sense enemy ninja from behind me so I bolted away from him. Whoever brainwashed him must have had some powerful chakra because he has no idea of who I am now and he never will. Now, whenever he comes into town I just watch him from afar trying not to interfere with his new lifestyle.**  
**

** A/N: Sorry Folks but now I have to explain what happens next. Before this sentence he was talking to a psychiatrist but after this sentence he will be telling the readers his thoughts and actions! Thanks, back to the story! **After telling my fifty-third psychiatrist this I walk briskly to the coffee shop where he will be. There he is, right on time, ordering his hopelessly plain coffee. Oh, how I wish I could just sit down with him and drink a coffee too. However, this is all I am able to do for now if I don't want any harm done to him due to my selfishness. sigh There, he is the one I love, the one I used to kiss goodnight, the one who I need more than ever right now, the one I even now still call Teme.

**A/N: There it is! Another one of my beautiful stories! I was going to write one thing and then I ended up with this NaruSasu thing. I like it, but I have NO IDEA! On where it came from. Oh well, I hope you like it! Hell, I don't care if you want to burn it up I just NEED YOU TO REVIEW!!!! please… bi!**

-Dictator out

P.S: Please tell me if there are any spacing problems that make this hard to read! Also, tell me how to fix it as well. Ummmm...bi! Oh, and I want to dedicate this to my friend Fiftinity. Also to my ONLY FANS WHO REVIEWED OR ALERTED OR FAVORITED! martocasmusic, Kibarulez, The Lunarian Princess, dustori, and Kouta Aburame!!! Yeah! I luvs u guys!  



End file.
